


BUTTERCUP!

by HONEYHOONS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Doctor jihoon, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, baby soonyoung, dont send me to jail, help me, hes in highschool, i lose a bet if theres angst, im not lying, not actual baby, perhaps too much fluff, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYHOONS/pseuds/HONEYHOONS
Summary: "my little buttercup! you electrify my heart!"in which jihoon, a 27 year old doctor dates a highschool boy.a bet against my friend to make a fic with absolutely no angst. we'll see how i do.





	1. -playlist

**Author's Note:**

> yes a playlist i enjoy making these even if it stresses me out.

**buttercup**  
also found on spotify.  
playlist by celestep733

**INTRO: LIGHT US** \- ONEUS

**BUTTERCUP** \- JACK STAUBER

**LOL** \- SUGGI

**HONEY LEMON TEA** \- SARAH

**PURPLE** \- SOHLEE, TAEIL

**BEAUTY & ESSEX** \- FREE NATIONS, DANIEL CEASER + 1

**NEW FLESH** \- CURRENT JOYS

**EARFQUAKE** \- TYLER, THE CREATOR

**BE THE STAR** \- PRISTIN

**TIMELINE** \- JUNGGIGO

**GLOOMY** \- SUPER JUNIOR D&E

**BETTER DAYS** \- JAIE

duration: 39 minutes


	2. -SEEN

"good job today, doctor lee." the nurse smiles at jihoon and bows her head. "see you tomorrow."

jihoon bows back at the woman and takes off his white doctors coat, hanging it on the rack and grabbing his black one. "have a good evening." jihoon waves and buttons up his sweater before walking out of the hospital.

the sun had already set. the sky dark and stars filling up the void, lighting up the world with the moon. jihoon quickly makes his way down the steps, his feet not stumbling once.

as he grabs his keys from his pocket and unlocks his car, he spots a boy in a school uniform sitting on a bench. jihoon cocks his head and looks between the boy and car.

sighing, jihoon puts his keys back in his pocket and approaches the boy.

"excuse me?"

the boy jumps and looks up at jihoon with wide eyes.

"hey, im doctor lee jihoon. are you alright?"

hesitating, the boy slowly nods, "im soonyoung." he looks down at his palms, rubbing them together and jihoon notices the boy didn't have long sleeves despite the cold.

"are you cold?" jihoon takes his belongings out of his pockets and shoulders off the jacket.

soonyoung shakes his head, "no - no, im fine."

ignoring his protests, jihoon gently places the jacket on the boys shoulders and sits next to him. "what are you doing out here in the cold?" he asks.

soonyoung bites his chapped lip and puts his arms into the jacket, hugging it tightly around him. "im waiting."

"for what?"

the boy releases his lip, "my mom. she's supposed to pick me up."

"how long ago?"

soonyoung hesitates and turns to jihoon with teary eyes, "one or two hours ago?"

jihoon immediately stands, "come on."

"what?"

"come on. im not letting you freeze out here. where do you live? ill take you." jihoon holds out his hand for the boy.

soonyoung takes jihoons hand and follows the doctor to his car. jihoon had a small black car, nothing fancy. it wasn't like he needed anything else.

"just go that way." soonyoung points down the street once they're both buckled in and the car is warmed up enough that soonyoung doesn't have to wear the jacket.

jihoon nods and steers the wheel with one hand, going in reverse before leaving the parking lot and going the way soonyoung told him.

"so how old are you?" jihoon attempts a conversation with the boy.

soonyoung bites his lip again and jihoon decides it was a habit.

"im seventeen. how about you?"

"old enough to know its a rude question." jihoon jokes but soonyoung doesn't laugh. "don't worry, im twenty-seven." he stops the car at the red light and turns to soonyoung.

"why were you out there alone? did you come with someone?"

soonyoung hums and stares out the window, his nail picking at his lip. "i went in for myself."

jihoon thinks back, he hadn't seen a soonyoung on the check-in list at all. "what's your last name?"

"i don't know if i trust you..."

jihoon can't blame him, his school was probably teaching him about strangers on the internet, with people wanting to steal things and such. "it's alright." he responds.

they go silent, the heavy wind outside hits the car windows as they make their way down the street.

"turn right here." soonyoung points, his voice soft as he says so.

jihoon nods and turns the car, steering the wheel in the direction soonyoung told him.

"why were you checked in?"

soonyoung looks down at his hands, the lines on his palms more important than jihoons words. "i got hurt."

jihoon slowly nods his head and slows the car at the next light. "doing what?" he raises an eyebrow at the younger.

he purses his lips, "i just broke my leg but im fine now. it's nothing." soonyoung waves it off.

"where do you go to school?" jihoon continues his attempt to get the boy to open up.

soonyoung points down a road and jihoon looks, a school with the same logo as the one soonyoungs shirt is there.

"oh. are you a good student?"

the boy is silent again and simply points down another road.

"do you not talk much?" jihoon eases the car onto the street soonyoung gestured at.

soonyoung shakes his head.

"oh? are you shy? you're so adorable, there's no need to get shy, im sure everyone loves you!"

soonyoung turns a slight pink and plays with his nails, his ears a bright red.

"which house is yours?" jihoon looks down each side of the street.

the boy looks up, "there."

jihoon stops the car and allows soonyoung to get out. he rolls down the window and watches the boy walk up to the small home.

the door opens and a small woman appears, throwing her arms around soonyoung and jihoon can faintly hear her worrying over the boy.

jihoon smiles and shifts the gear on his car, turning to go in reverse.

"wait!" the woman calls and jihoon presses the brakes to look at her.

"yes?" jihoon glances at her as she stands at his window.

she begins crying, "thank you so much for bringing my son home, i couldn't pick him up and couldn't call him, thank you so much!"

jihoon nods with a smile, "my pleasure, ma'am. im doctor lee jihoon. i work at the hospital down that way." jihoon points in the direction of the hospital.

"thank you again! if i can ever repay you, please tell me!"

jihoon thinks for a moment and the thought of soonyoungs silence is burned into his mind.

"i guess there is one thing."


	3. -SMILE

"excuse me? jihoon hyung?" a gentle pat makes jihoon turn around from helping the patient.

"yes, soonyoung?"

soonyoung bites his lip, "i don't understand this question." he lowers his paper, using his pencil to point at the problem.

jihoon nods and turns back to the patient, "i'll be right there, let me finish with this patient." soonyoung nods and leaves the room, going back to sit on his chair.

soonyoungs mother had revealed that she couldn't pick up soonyoung from school and the school was too far for soonyoung to walk. so jihoon offered to take the boy to and from school, but since he worked and soonyoungs school was on the way to the hospital, it worked out.

all jihoons colleagues loved him. they fawned over the young boy and jihoon had to fend them off from crowding the shy boy.

"he's adorable." the patient smiles after soonyoung.

jihoon nods, "he really is." and sets his stethoscope down.

"is he your brother?"

jihoons eyes go wide, "goodness, no. he's-"

what _was_ soonyoung?

soonyoung could be a friend, but that would be really weird. his mother wasn't a friend either.

"doesn't matter. im just taking care of him for now. you're good to go. rest well." jihoon smiles and shuts the door on his way out. he searches the room for soonyoung, spotting the boy on a chair with his homework in hand and in the next chair his bag.

jihoon sits next to soonyoung, "what'd you need?"

"i don't understand this." soonyoung points at the question.

before jihoon can take the paper to read the question the familiar alarm goes off from the nurses desk.

"difficulty in room 8-d, doctor lee, that's yours!" the nurse calls and jihoon quickly stands without even sparing soonyoung a second glance.

8-d, the woman who was on life support and would die with one single problem. jihoon often spoke to her and she was a happy person.

was.

jihoon was too late as he threw the door open and quickly checked her stats. only the flat line glaring at him.

"choi! 8-d i need help with the defibrillator!" jihoon calls, already knowing the boy was near. the woman was also under the control of seungcheol.

"here!" seungcheol already holds the two parts, ready to help jihoon.

"clear!"

her body jolts but she doesn't respond. after a few more tries it's confirmed.

"gone. 7:36 pm." jihoon stares at the screen, still blaring the flat line noise and he sighs.

seungcheol pats jihoons back. "not the first time, ji."

"i know." jihoon shrugs off the elders touch and walks back to soonyoung.

soonyoungs eyes were wide in shock, "what happened?"

"she died. i couldn't save her." jihoon takes the paper from soonyoung.

"just like that?"

jihoon looks up from the paper with a nod. he was used to it. patients died all the time and it was just out of his control.

the first time a patient died jihoon was disappointed in himself and almost drank himself to death too. then he realized that he did his best, jihoon couldn't change it.

"it just happens. im getting off my shift in five minutes. want to go for dinner before i take you home?"

-

the restaurants lights are dim in certain places but the boys sit under a bright spot. jihoon wears his specs as he chats with soonyoung.

"woah! i didn't know you could do that!" soonyoung gasps, "being a doctor is so cool!" he grins.

jihoon pauses, almost spitting out his water. soonyoung just _smiled_. and soonyoung hadn't smiled at jihoon at all.

"what?" soonyoung has concern on his face and his smile disappears, leaving jihoon frowning.

"your smile." jihoon gasps out and soonyoung looks down.

the boy bites his lip, "im self c-"

"you smile beautifully, soonyoung."

soonyoung immediately blushes, his ears burning a bright red and he looks down. "th-thank you - you." he stutters, covering his face.

jihoon laughs, "hey, no need to get shy around me. im here for you, alright?"

the boy looks up, peeking through his fingers, "promise?"

the doctor firmly nods, "always."

soonyoung slowly outstretches his arm, lifting his pinky up to jihoon. "pinky promise."

cocking his head, jihoon lifts his pinky and curls it up against soonyoungs soft skin.

"good! now what should we eat?" soonyoung smiles again.

honestly, jihoon could watch soonyoung smile and ramble about nothing all day. if it were possible to do so, he would do it over and over.

"hyung!"

jihoon snaps out of his thoughts and turns to soonyoung. "yes?"

"you're my favorite hyung ever!"

a small something bursts in jihoons chest and he nods with a small smile, "you're my favorite kid ever." and he leans over the table, using his fingers to squish soonyoungs chubby cheek fat.

"ah! hyung!" soonyoung whines and hits jihoons hands, smacking them away from  
his face, "stop!"

jihoon laughs, watching soonyoungs lips curve up into a bright smile. the one he wanted to see.


	4. -TOGETHER

"how was school?" jihoon asks as soonyoung enters the car, throwing his bag into the backseat and buckling his seatbelt.

"same as always. hows work?" soonyoung questions back to the elder.

jihoon shrugs and pulls away from the school parking lot, gently steering the wheel with one hand. "not much is happening. did you finish your homework?"

soonyoung nods and reaches over the center console, grabbing his bag and pulling out a paper. "i got an a on the test!"

"the one i helped you study for?" jihoon turns and grabs the paper, looking down to find no marks on either side.

"yup!" soonyoung proudly nods.

jihoon gasps, "im so proud of you! what do you want?"

soonyoung cocks his head and takes the paper back. "what?"

"im giving you something for doing good! what do you want? ice cream? dinner?" jihoon watches soonyoung put the paper back in his bag.

soonyoung hums and sits back in the seat normally, staring out the window, biting his lip. "ask my mom. i cant think of anything."

-

later in the evening when dropping off soonyoung, jihoon got out of the car as well.

"huh? hyung?" soonyoung turns in surprise of the second door closing.

jihoon smiles and walks up to the door with soonyoung, waiting for his mother to open up.

"soonyoung! come inside, did you eat with jihoon again? i have food for you!" the old woman hugs her son and shoves him inside.

"no, mom." soonyoung turns to wave at jihoon, "bye hyung!" he smiles and disappears into the kitchen, leaving jihoon and his mother alone.

"hello jihoon! my, how handsome you are! what brings you here?" she asks, admiring jihoons arms.

jihoon clears his throat, "well, i wanted to give soonyoung a treat for doing well on his test and he said to ask you."

the woman purses her lips, turning behind her before ushering jihoon away from the entrance of the door. "i didn't want you to worry but he probably wants me to tell you."

jihoon furrows his eyebrows in concern. "we're being evicted. we're going to stay with my sister but she lives very far from school. you don't have to, but can soonyoung stay with you?"

the woman presses her hands together and jihoon couldn't ever say no to her or her son.

"i'll keep him as long as you need him to."

tears well in her eyes and she suddenly hugs jihoon, crying into his chest.

"thank you!" she repeats the words over and over until jihoon gently pulls her off. "you have no idea how much you're helping me!"

jihoon nods, "im more than happy to help."

-

"you're all set." jihoon places soonyoungs bag on his bed and collapses on the sheets with a sigh.

the younger boy awkwardly looks around the room, his lips pursed as he nears jihoons bookshelves.

"are these movies?" soonyoung slides one out of place and looks at the back.

jihoon hums and sits up on the bed, watching soonyoung inspect different movies and he nods. "yup! most are from my childhood."

"oh? old people movies!" soonyoung sets the movie back in place and leaps onto the bed with jihoon.

they both laugh and jihoon lays back down. the two boys face each other with sudden silence.

soonyoung smiles and jihoon can't help but to smile back.

"you're an awesome hyung, jihoonie." soonyoung looks down at jihoons hands and rests his against jihoon, measuring them. jihoons fingers were longer and rougher from his work while soonyoung had soft, slightly callused ones.

jihoon watches soonyoung as their fingers slowly intertwine and then they're holding hands.

"i - i... i like you hyung." soonyoung blushes and jihoon laughs.

"i like you too, soonyoung."

the boy shakes his head and lowers his head. "no. i mean i _really_ like you, hyung. more than a hyung. like - like-"

jihoon knows what soonyoung wants to say so he scoots up in the bed and gently nudges soonyoungs head into his chest.

they're silent. jihoon doesn't say anything about soonyoungs racing heart against him. and soonyoung doesn't say anything about jihoons hug around his head.

"are you sure?" jihoon mumbles.

soonyoung quickly nods and looks up at jihoon. "i really do, hyung."

jihoon looks back down at soonyoung and sighs. he gently places a kiss on soonyoungs forehead and shuts his eyes. "okay."

"okay? do you like me back? do you not?" soonyoung panics at jihoons sole calmness on the matter.

"its just okay. but it's illegal, soonyoung and im a doctor, my medical license could be at risk."

soonyoung hadn't thought about the age difference or jihoons job. it was all at stake just because soonyoung liked him.

"it's okay." jihoon holds the side of soonyoungs face and leans down to press repeated kisses on the boys forehead. "its okay."

the younger doesn't believe it. it wasn't okay, it wasn't going to _be_ okay. but jihoons soft kisses on his skin convince him that it will be, in fact, okay.


	5. -LOVE

"have you ever been in love?" soonyoung suddenly asks over the television, which was playing one of jihoons 'old people' movies.

jihoons arm rests around soonyoungs shoulders and he nods. "of course. im older than you, if you forgot." jihoon gently taps the tip of soonyoungs nose.

soonyoung nods and rests his head on jihoons chest, pulling the blanket closer up to his chin.

"what were they like?" soonyoung speaks up again and jihoon sighs, grabbing the remote pausing the movie.

"why out of nowhere?" jihoon questions and sets the remote on top of the pillow and gently strokes soonyoungs hair, pushing it away from  
his eyes.

soonyoung takes jihoons hand in his own and plays with the elders fingers, gently lacing them with his own.

"i want you to like me back. i'll be your ideal type, hyung." soonyoung tightly squeezes jihoons hand.

jihoon places a kiss on soonyoungs head, ruffling the boys hair. "you shouldn't change yourself for someone." and he grabs the remote, turning the movie back on.

"no! i really like you and i just want you to like me too." soonyoung protests, shaking his head so his hair falls back in place.

jihoon pauses the movie again and sighs, "why don't you understand? you cant love me, we can't be together. it isn't possible."

soonyoung sits up, his legs bending and he sits on jihoons lap, watching jihoons eyes. jihoon looks down at soonyoungs lips, where the boy is biting his lower lip.

without warning, soonyoung leans forward. he releases his lip and presses them against jihoons. soonyoungs body is pressed up against jihoons chest and jihoons arms slowly wrap around soonyoungs waist.

soonyoung has no idea what he's doing. he has no experience and jihoon is his first kiss. soonyoungs lost in the euphoria and he doesn't want to get out.

jihoon, on the other hand is more aware of whats happening but yet doesn't pull away. his lips disconnect and reconnect with soonyoungs own. jihoons hands reaching up soonyoungs shirt and staying near the bottom of the boys back.

the elder notices how soonyoung slightly shivers at jihoons cold hands and he smiles.

"you're adorable." jihoon mumbles as he pulls away.

soonyoung blushes and tucks his head into the crook of jihoons neck. "do you love me?"

jihoon doesn't answer. his hands move from soonyoungs back to his stomach and then up to his chest. "this is wrong." he whispers and quickly pulls off soonyoungs shirt.

soonyoung sits up on jihoons lap, eyes wide as jihoon sudden kisses his chest. "this is illegal." jihoon says between kisses.

groaning, soonyoung tangles his hands in jihoons hair, pulling him close. "but tell me," jihoon continues and pulls down soonyoungs sweatpants.

"tell me why it feels so right."

-

"you do know the age of consent is thirteen, right?" soonyoung looks at the mark he left on jihoons chest, his head tucked under the elders arm.

jihoon has his other arm under his head as he stares up at ceiling. "yeah but it feels wrong. i mean, you're still in high school and im a doctor. its just weird."

soonyoung hums and tilts his head towards jihoon, "my mom would kill you."

"she wouldn't let us be together. so i dont want you telling any of your little friends, high schoolers blab a lot." jihoon turns over on the couch so hes facing soonyoung.

a gentle kiss is placed on soonyoungs forehead and jihoon brushes hair away from it. "go to sleep."

"you have work today, right?" soonyoung asks, pouting at jihoon and the boy laughs.

"yes, i do. but if you sleep ill be back before you know it."

with a nod he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

-

when soonyoung wakes up its dark. he's warm too.

once his eyes adjust to the dark soonyoung realizes that he's in jihoons bedroom, or its _their_ bedroom for now. jihoon lays next to him, sleeping peacefully.

soonyoung kicks his legs off the bed and stands with some slight pain. he's definitely not used to it, since jihoon had been his first time. but he secretly hopes for jihoon to be his second and third and many more.

he walks (or limps, you decide) to the kitchen. after searching the cabinets, soonyoung finds the cups. he grabs a glass cup and fills it with water.

while drinking soonyoung stands by the island counter and blinks. the room is dark but he can see fairly well.

he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. while staring at the couch, he turns red and his face is hot.

it was so embarrassing for him. and awkward, not to mention. every noise he made was weird and his body was in an unimaginable state of ecstasy.

soonyoung bites his lip and shakes his head. he places the cup in the sink and walks back to the bedroom. soonyoung silently shuts the door and sneaks back into bed next to jihoon.

just at his presence, jihoon smiles in his sleep and jihoons arms wrap around soonyoung.

with jihoon next to him, soonyoung feels warm and full.

maybe this was love.

true love.


	6. -BRAT

"lets go out to eat!" soonyoung exclaims as his arms wrap around jihoons neck, his legs thrown over the elders lap.

jihoon laughs and holds soonyoungs waist tightly so the boy doesn't fall back. "okay, where?" he questions the younger and he hums.

soonyoung leans his body onto jihoon and rests his head on jihoons shoulder. he sighs in content and leans up, gently pressing his lips to jihoons jaw.

the elder laughs, "come on, you can't distract me, baby." jihoon pats soonyoungs bottom gently.

he hums again and soonyoung moves to straddle him. soonyoung cocks his head down at jihoon, who's hands adjust and tightly hold soonyoung.

"i just want to go out with you..." soonyoung gently kisses jihoons lips, "daddy."

jihoon rolls his eyes and leans back on the couch, "not today, baby." and soonyoung pouts.

"why not?" he questions and brings down his hands, playing with the collar of jihoons shirt.

the elder catches his wrists, "maybe later, honey. but i'm hungry so we should eat first."

soonyoung brightens up, his eyes shining and making jihoon smile at the cuteness.

"can you take me shopping? im going on break soon, you know, so no more uniform." soonyoung dances (read: bounces) on jihoons lap, causing the latter to muffle a small groan.

"alright! just go get dressed. we'll eat and go shopping."

soonyoung cheers, throwing his hands up into the air and he jumps up. jihoon watches the young boy as he runs into their bedroom, all with the fondest smile.

-

"so what are you going to order?" jihoon questions as he looks up from his menu, peering at soonyoung.

soonyoung bites his lip, "uhh-"

"oh my goodness! your son is just adorable! whats your name, sweetheart?" the waitress gushes.

sure, soonyoung looked pretty young for being seventeen and almost out of high school. sometimes other people thought he was younger than he actually was.

jihoon shook his head, "oh he's-"

"im soonyoung, ma'am!" soonyoung brightly smiles up at the woman and she coos.

"what are you two doing here? having some lunch today? father son day, huh?" the waitress grins.

jihoon shoots a glare at soonyoung but the boy only laughs.

"yup! _daddy_ is going to take me shopping!" soonyoung turns to jihoon and the elder groans, banging his head on the table.

the woman nods, "really? well, i'll get you guys started with some drinks, what would you two like?"

soonyoung orders his drink and looks at jihoon, "come on _daddy_! what do you want?"

jihoon only groans again.

-

"we're never going out to eat ever again." jihoon says as he slams his car door shut, soonyoung jumping up in his seat.

"why not?" soonyoung buckles his seat belt and looks out the front window with a small smile.

jihoon hits the wheel and sighs. he holds his head in his hands, "alright let's go shopping." jihoon turns on the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

they were silent, the only noise was the quiet music from the radio and soonyoung looked between the window and jihoon.

the elder seemed stressed, he held the wheel with white knuckles. soonyoung gently placed a hand on jihoons thigh, causing him to flinch.

"are you okay?" soonyoung whispers and jihoon glances at him.

jihoons drops his hand onto his lap and laces his fingers with soonyoungs. he stays mute and only drives.

soonyoung pouts and the mall is in sight already. "you aren't mad, right?"

the elder turns towards soonyoung. jihoon raises their hands and presses a kiss to the back of soonyoungs hand.

"never." jihoon drives the car into the nearly full parking lot, cursing as he searches for a space to park.

eventually, they settle on a spot a bit far from the mall but fine anyways, since it was still a place to even park.

as soon as jihoon turns the car off soonyoung hops up, getting out of the vehicle and laughing.

"what are you waiting for? lets go!" soonyoung waves jihoon towards him and runs to the mall.

jihoon sighs and shuts his door, walking after soonyoung with his hands in his pockets.

but once jihoon walks through the door, soonyoung is nowhere to be seen. he looks around the entrance, searching for the young boy.

"jihoonie! let's go here!" soonyoung comes from literally nowhere and grabs jihoons wrist, yanking the elder into a store.

"what the hell-" jihoon yelps as he's pulled around after soonyoung.

the boy only points at things and shouts at jihoon.

"wait, soonyoung you know im old right?" jihoon moves away from soonyoung and rubs his aching wrist, groaning in pain.

soonyoung bites his lip, "then wait outside! give me money!"

"what? baby, im not going to-"

soonyoung presses his palms together with a pout and puppy dog eyes. "please? just a little bit? i'll get nice things and show them to you later!"

jihoon can't resist soonyoung. he was well aware soonyoung would do something like this and yet he didn't avoid it when he had the chance.

he mumbles curses under his breath and pulls out his wallet. jihoon pulls out some money and hands it to soonyoung. "i'll be on that bench." he points out the store.

with that being said, soonyoung disappears. jihoon walks out of the store and sits on the bench he had pointed at earlier.

"what a brat," he mumbled with his arms crossed and looks around the mall.

one shop in particular caught his eye.


	7. -TROUBLE

**baby soonie**  
>jihoonieee!!!!!!   
>im going to another store, okay????  
>ill come when im done!!!!!!  
>dont worry i won't spend all your money~~

jihoon rolls his eyes and shoves his phone in his pocket. it was a lie and he knew that soonyoung would spend every single last bill he had given him.

but, now knowing that soonyoung wouldn't be back for a while, he stands and nears the shop that had caught his attention.

-

"jihoonie!" a voice comes from above and jihoon slowly opens his eyes. "come on, let's go home!"

drowsiness hits him and jihoon rubs his eyes. he had fallen asleep, apparently. but once he looks at soonyoung he's wide awake.

"what the fuck?"

soonyoung has bags. and bags and bags, and they all bundle up.

"here!" soonyoung pulls a single bill from his pocket and hands it to jihoon, "i told you i wasn't going to spend it all!"

jihoon takes the bill and when he grabs his wallet, he can feel the difference in how it got thinner. "alright, let's go home." he stands with his bag and takes a few from soonyoung.

the younger seems to notice the small black bag that the doctor holds and he points at it. "what's that?" he questions.

there was no brand or store name on it, it was just black and when soonyoung tried to peek inside, jihoon pulled it away.

the elders cheeks are a slight red, "none of your business. come on." jihoon walks out of the mall.

the parking lot had definitely emptied since they arrived and jihoons car was almost in sight.

soonyoung pouts, "what do you mean none of my business? i live with you! i'll see!" he argues, "so why not now?"

jihoon turns to soonyoung as they walk side by side. "you're cute. but it depends on your behavior."

the younger boy furrows his eyebrows, "you sound like my teacher. except the cute part." soonyoung looks down at jihoon.

they reach the car way faster than expected and load up the back seat with the bags. except soonyoung sits in the car while jihoon puts all the bags in.

it only worsens the elders mood that the boy wouldn't help so he slams the car door shut and goes around to the other side.

after jihoon sits down he sighs and holds his head in his hands.

"hey, we should go out to eat for dinner too! and maybe we can bring my friends sometime!" soonyoung loudly speaks. even though it was his normal voice, it still ticked something off in jihoon.

the doctor starts the car and drives out of their parking space, all with soonyoung still talking.

"and then maybe-"

"honey, im asking you very nicely this one time to please be quiet for a few seconds." jihoon reaches over and grabs soonyoungs hand.

soonyoung cocks his head, "what's wrong? are you tired? i can drive, you know? or if you're feeling sick i can make you some food when we get home - hey, where are you going?"

jihoon does a complete u-turn and presses his foot on the gas. the younger boy yelps as he's suddenly thrown against the car door.

"you've been a real brat today, baby." jihoon holds the wheel tightly and spins it too wildly for soonyoung to feel safe. "you call me daddy in front of other people."

they turn the corner down a road where most shops were closed. "then you make me take you shopping. you spend a shit load of _my_ money."

the car pulls into an empty parking lot and it screeches into a stop.

"i ask you to be quiet and you can't even do that. so you know what?" jihoon turns to soonyoung, breathing heavily.

soonyoung is in wide-eyed shock and he can't form a sentence.

jihoon unbuckles his seat belt and pulls up the center console. "you're a brat. a fucking spoiled brat but you're mine." jihoon climbs over to sit on soonyoungs lap.

"you're my brat and i need to teach you a lesson."

their lips connect. soonyoungs wrists are held by jihoons hand and the elders other hand unzip his pants.

"jihoon-" soonyoung gets cut off with a loud moan as jihoon suddenly grabs his cock through the fabric of his boxers.

"say that again, baby." jihoon hoists soonyoung up to him, wrapping the boys legs around his waist and turning over in the seat so soonyoung straddles him.

"jihoon," soonyoung mumbles quietly and feels a hard blow on his ass, "ah! daddy! i mean daddy! im sorry!" soonyoung trembles in jihoons arms.

the elder quickly undresses soonyoung. with the help of the boy they take off soonyoungs shirt and pants, leaving him in boxers with a soaking spot.

"you're a whore, soonyoung." jihoon roughly palms soonyoung, "i want you to get that bag. the black one."

soonyoungs lips part in an empty moan with no noise and he reaches over the seat. jihoon pulls the handle so the seat falls back and he's laying down.

"open it and take out whats inside."

the boys hands freeze once he feels the heavy bag. soonyoung opens the bag in front of jihoon and slowly pulls out whats inside.

a piece of fabric, handcuffs, a plug thing that soonyoung didn't know what it did and the last item, when he grabs it, is squishy.

he flinches. "jihoonie?" soonyoungs eyes are wide as he stares at the elder.

jihoon takes the bag and reaches in, "this is for you." and pulls it out.

"wh-what are you-"

"you don't seem happy." jihoon reaches up to soonyoungs mouth, pulling at his bottom lip with his thumb. "i want you to take me and this."

the dildo isn't as big as jihoon, its smaller and thinner. but at the thought of taking both at the same time, already hurts soonyoung.

"you've already been bad all day so be good to me."

-

the car ride home is silent. the radio is off and soonyoungs snores are soft and quiet.

jihoon turns to the young boy, smiling at the state of peace. soonyoungs eyes slowly opened and he made eye contact.

"jihoonie?"

"yes, baby?" jihoon looks back at the road.

soonyoungs voice is hoarse and he slowly closes his eyes. "are you mad at me?"

"never, sweetheart. i guess i was just in a bad mood." jihoon stops at the light and watches soonyoung smile.

"i love you."

jihoons breath hitches for a second before he leans over and kisses soonyoungs forehead. "i love you too. now rest well, love."

if it were possible, soonyoung smiled even wider.


End file.
